Nothing Better
by BrokenWaffles
Summary: Love. Mia/Poynter McFly-Dougie Poynter S/A


_Will someone please call a surgeon  
Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart  
That you're deserting for better company?_

In a dark room, in a small apartment, he sits on a small couch in a small town. His name is Dougie Poynter, and he was a gifted man. He had an amazing apartment, and amazing job, and he was married to an amazing woman.

In a bright room, in a large house, she sits on a large chair in a large town. Her name is Mia Poynter, and she was a gifted woman. She had an amazing apartment, an amazing job, and she was married to an amazing man.__

I can't accept that it's over...  
And I will block the door like a goalie tending the net  
In the third quarter of a tied-game rivalry

He begged her not to go. He begged her to let him explain himself, but nothing was the same. Nothing would ever be the same after what Dougie Poynter did to his wife.

Dougie walked into the apartment at 3:00 am, drunk as a fish, and a woman attatched to his neck. The woman wasn't Mia, no, it was Jeniffer, the assistant. They made their way to the bedroom where their clothes were discarded.

Mia returned from her mother's the next morning to the shock of her young life.  
_  
So just say how to make it right  
And i swear I'll do my best to comply_

Tears stream down his face as he remembers the night his wife left him. The one night he wishes he could take back. The night that will haunt him forever.

She told him she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't take him back after what he'd done. He begged and pleaded with her, but there was no turning back now.

She was gone.__

Tell me am i right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together

She sits in her mother's living room. Brightly lit, fondly decorated, and loving atmosphere. But she cries. The one man she'd ever really loved cheated on her. And she caught them in the act. There was no doubt about it; the relationship was over.__

I feel I must interject here you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself  
With these revisions and gaps in history  
So let me help you remember.  
I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear.  
I've prepared a lecture on why I have to leave

She never planned to look in the eyes of Dougie Poynter again. She never planned to return to the sceene, but things like this are rarely planned.

She stepped into the apartment one last time, hearing the wimpering Dougie still seated on the couch where she last saw him, in the same state.

Mia shook her head, clenched her fists, and closed her eyes as tight as she could.

"Stop it."

The wimpers continued.

"STOP IT, DOUGIE! What right do you have to cry? Who do you think you are? It was me who was hurt, Dougie. Me!"

The blonde shook his head, and let it fall in his hands, wishing and praying that the world would swollow him whole, until he found the words he was looking for.

"I-I l-love you, M-mia..."__

So please back away and let me go  
I can't my darling i love you so...

She turned to leave the apartmen for the last time, but was stopped by his arm on hers.

"Please don't leave me. I love you, a-and I need you."

Tears run down her face.

"I love you too, Dougie, but I can't do this. I can never trust you again." She shook herself from his grasp and continued out the door.

He lunged at her once more.

"Please, Mia! We can start from nothing, I'll move out and we can just start from dating again, I don't care, I just need to be with you!" He sobbed.__

Tell me am i right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together  
Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future  
Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures

She wiggled herself out of his grasp once more, shaking her head in the prosess.

"Dougie... We..we can't." She looks in his eyes properly for the first time in weeks.

"We can't-"

"We can! I know we can! We've been through so much together, please don't throw that away, Mia!"__

I know that I have made mistakes and i swear  
I'll never wrong you again

"I'm so sorry for what I've done, but it was a mistake. I'm human, and I do make them, but I can learn from them, and this will never ever happen again. I promise you."

She shakes her head one last time, tears streaming out of her eyes at record speed, soaking her cheeks.

"I love you, Mia..."

_You've got a lure i can't deny,  
But you've had your chance so say goodbye  
Say goodbye_

"I love you too, Dougie, so much..."

His eyes light up at her words.

"But I can never forgive you for what you've done. I'm sorry."

And with that final statement, she exits the building, leaving Dougie Poytner on the dining room floor.


End file.
